


Sensible Attitudes

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee has no use for snow. Bobby laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Attitudes

"I can't even deal with this snow," Jubilee announced, as she stared out the window and shivered. "We don't get snow like this in So-Cal."

"This is nothing," Bobby told her. "Seriously, we've gotten way more snow than this."

"Could we go back to Australia then?" Jubilee said. "Because seriously, not a fan of this snow. At least it's not that bad in here."

Bobby just laughed. "It's only two inches so far, Jubes," he reminded her. "Just think, we're getting another foot tomorrow."

Jubilee shuddered. "I'm getting some hot chocolate," she announced. "And then I'm going to go find Gambit and Rogue and the people with sensible attitudes about snow."


End file.
